


Red Embrace: Hollywood Headcannons

by spriggans



Category: Red Embrace (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampires, What am I doing, Writing Exercise, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spriggans/pseuds/spriggans
Summary: Headcannons and imagines for Red Embrace: Hollywood.
Relationships: Heath/MC, Randal/MC
Kudos: 15





	Red Embrace: Hollywood Headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll only be writing Heath & Randal for this chapter.  
> Also, first time writing smut. Go easy on me.

Randal  
• Boy is a top.  
• It’s not because he likes caring for a partner.  
• He does not like giving up control.  
• Sex with Randal is rough and intense. It’s all intertwined hands and bruised skin, sharp fangs dragging down your neck…  
• Pull his hair. He fucking loves it.  
• Biting kink. Good luck getting him to act on it, though.  
Heath  
• A switch.  
• He’s equally comfortable on top or as a bottom.  
• He can be whoever you want.  
• Just not himself.  
• King of oral.  
• Loves going down on his partner.  
• Praise kink. Heath thrives off positive reinforcement.


End file.
